TurtlesWith a Sensative Side
by ae.tmnt
Summary: You pretty much already know the four lovable brothers and their totally boss master Splinter. The boys have enough problems already, but what about their biggest challenge of all mutant teenage life...falling in love. The boys run into four more mutant ninja turtles, and these four sisters are gonna bring out another side of the brothes and turn their lives upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Turtles with a Sensitive Side

Chapter 1 (I don't own the original turtles just the girl turtles and the mouse)

It was about nine pm and the turtles were doing what they normally do around this time. Leonardo was watching the same show that he always watches; Michelangelo was eating pizza and reading a comic book, Donatello was working on a new invention and Raphael was talking to his pet turtle Spike. Splinter walked into the room and told the boys that he needed to talk to them. "What is it father?" asked Leo. "Do not worry my sons, nothing is the matter" he said calmly. "I am just sensing that there are five others living in the sewers now, we are no longer alone. I am also sensing four of them are roaming the sewers as we speak'. The brothers got concerned started out into the sewers. "Don't worry Splinter, we'll take care of 'em" said Raph. "Wait you don't understand, they're not…" but before he could tell them they had already ran out of the lair.

The boys were in the tunnel and they stopped halfway when they heard a noise. It sounded like the rattling of wheels. They all drew their weapons. "What is that noise?" Donnie asked. "Maybe it's some big dangerous creature!" Mikey said making a goofy face and silly gestures as if were a big hideous monster. The noise started to get louder and louder. The boys started to get even more concerned. All of a sudden, someone or something crashed into Mikey. Donnie, Raph, and Leo turned around in confusion. When they ran over to check on their brother and the person who crashed into them, they saw that it was a girl turtle. She had a yellow mask on like theirs except her ties we twisted into two long pigtails. Mikey got up and helped her up as well. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I think so" she said calmly at first. Then she perked up and said happily" But that was the best run on my board I've ever had!" Mikey got excited when he saw her holding her purple and black skateboard. "You like to skate too!?" he said happily. "Shell Yeah!" she said. "I thought I was the only one who said that!" he said getting more excited by the moment. "Me too! You're an awesome dude! High three!?" she asked and held up her hand "High three!" Mikey said as loud as possible. "What's your name by the way?" Donnie asked interrupting them. "My name is Calypso, but my sisters call me Caly" she said cheerfully. "Mine is Michelangelo, but bros over here call me Mikey". "Caly! Caly are you okay?!" someone yelled. The boys turned around and saw three more girl turtles running over to check on Caly. One had on a pink mask with it tied in a short pink braid, one was taller than the other two with a teal mask that was tied up in a half bun half ponytail type style, and the shortest one had a grey mask that was in a long high ponytail twisted into a braid. "It's cool" she said "I accidentally ran into this awesome dude here and his brothers" she said as she patted Mikey on the back playfully. The girls stood in front of the guys. "Sorry about that" said the teal masked sister. "Our little sister can get wreck less sometimes." "That's fine our little brother Mikey can be the same way" said Donnie. "My name is Serina" she said. The one in the pink chimed in "My name is Luna". The one in the grey mask was just standing there looking annoyed with her arms crossed. Serina nudged her. "Don't be rude!" she said. "I'm Scarlett" the grey masked turtle said finally. The brothers went down the line of their names next. "I'm Leonardo, I'm Donatello, you've already met mikey….AHEM! And I'm Raphael". Raph was standing with his arms crossed as well. Scarlett noticed that he was acting like her and she smirked. He noticed and smirked a little too. Donnie and Serina rolled their eyes. "Excuse my brother", Donnie said. "He can be a bone head sometimes". "I know same with my sister here…she can be so…." Donnie chimed in "Obnoxious!" They looked at each other. They smiled and blushed a bit. Meanwhile, Leo and Lulu were talking about some TV. show they were obsessed with. "I can't believe I finally met someone who likes that show as much as I do" Leo said happily. "Me too, we should get together and watch it some time" she said blushing slightly. Leo's cheeks turned slightly pink. He had never blushed before in his life. "That sounds awesome, I'd like that". "Girls? Girls where are you?" Suddenly a white mouse in a purple and black kimono walked over by the turtles. "She looks like splinter but as a mouse" said Donnie. "This is our master and our mother, Lotus" Serina explained. "Well hello there young turtles" she said calmly and sweetly to the boys. "I didn't know that there'd be others like my girls down here, I hope they've been good." "Don't worry Lotus, we've been great. These guys rock!" said Caly as twirled her skateboard on her finger. "Would you girls like to come to our lair? Its not too far and you can meet our master" Leo suggested. "That sounds cool" all the Girls said. "Hey Caly! Wanna race?" said Mikey eagerly as he whipped out his skateboard. "You're on Mikey" she said winking. They both set up their boards and got ready. Mikey counted down"Three…..two…..one…..GO!" They both took off down the tunnel. The rest of the turtles started running after them. Meanwhile, back at the boys' lair, splinter was meditating. He could sense that these girls would awaken a side in his sons that they'd never thought of or felt before….the feeling of falling in love. Donnie already had his heart broken by April but he felt Serina could patch his broken heart. He heard them getting closer to the lair. He stood up and took his staff in his hand. 'Love is a powerful emotion…' he thought to himself 'You have much to learn and many challenges ahead as well….Girls, you are strong and fearless like my sons. Take care of each other and never give up'. Splinter heard them enter the lair. "I win hahaha!" Mike said laughing. "I'll beat you next time!" Caly said giggling. Quietly, Splinter says to himself "So it begins".

End of Chapter One

(Sorry if it ended weird its my first fanfic. I hope you like it)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (I don't own the original turtles just the girl turtles and the mouse)

They had just arrived at the boys' lair. The girls looked around. "Wow", Calypso was the first one to say something. "This place is rad!" she said looking around with excitement. "We've lived here all our lives" Leo said. "This place is cool isn't it Lulu?' said Scarlett. Luna didn't answer back. She wasn't even standing next to Scarlett. "Lulu? LULU!" Scarlett turned around and found her sister with cleaning up messes like always. She has a bad habit of doing that. "Lulu! What the heck are you doin'?" Scarlett asked. "Uh….nothin sis" she said trying to hide the feather duster behind her back. "Please forgive our sister. She LOVES cleaning whether it's her mess or not. She adores perfection" Serina said. "It's no big deal. We were supposed to start cleaning up anyway" Leo said.

While they were still talking amongst one another, master Splinter walked into the room. "Master splinter!" the boys said getting up and bowing to their father and most trusted sensei. "These are our new friends we met in the sewers" Donnie said. The girls lined up and said their names. "Luna, Scarlett, Serina, Calypso". "Nice to meet you girls" Splinter said happily. "I hope you'll be good friends with my boys". "HI Sensei!" they all said bowing. "Sensei, would it be alright if we gave them a tour of our lair" Leo asked him politely. "I see no problem with giving these young ladies a tour of our home" he said smiling. "Go and have fun my boys. If you need me, I shall be in my room meditating". With that sensei left the room. "Alright, let's get started!" Mikey said eagerly. The group walked around they were in the living room and suddenly Leo's favorite show came on and he started freaking out like always. "Oh man! My show is on!" Leo said loudly. Luna said "Oh my gosh! I love this show! And it looks like it's a new episode, wanna watch it with me Leo?" she asked sweetly but excitedly. "Sure Lulu!" he said happily. He sat down and Luna sat close to him. He blushed a little and they sat there hypnotized and babbling about previous episodes.

"Well, looks like their out of the tour" Raph said. "Enjoy the show love birds!" Scarlett yelled back at them. She and Raphael both started laughing and so did the others.

Their next stop was Mikey's room. As soon as they opened the door, Caly immediately fell in love. She gasped and her eyes got large.

"Look at all the comic books and skate board posters" she said as if she were in heaven. Then she looked over at a certain stack of comics and almost had a heart attack.

"You have Martial Pain comics!?" she asked. "Yeah! You read Martial Pain too!?" Mikey asked getting excited. "Heck yeah I do!" she responded. "That is rad! Have you read the newest issue yet? Mikey asked holding up one of the comic books. "No! Not yet!" she said as she ran over and sat on his bed. "Aw man! You don't know what you're missing" he said sitting next to her. "This is awesome Mikey! Dude you're the best!" she said giving him a huge hug. He blushed and smiled. She blushed a little as well and they started reading the book and referencing parts from previous comics.

Serina looked at Donatello. "Your brother and my sister were made for each other" she said listening back to them joking and laughing in his room. "Big time" Donnie agreed chuckling slightly.

Back in the living room, Leo and Lulu were busy quizzing each other on old episodes while the show was on a commercial break. "Wow, you got every last question I asked right!" he said completely impressed. "I didn't think anyone liked this show as much me until I met you of course" Lulu said smiling slightly. "Me neither" Leo said doing the same.

The four who were still left touring the lair arrived at Raphael's room. "My room is pretty awesome isn't it?" the red masked turtle asked striking a confidant. Scarlett looked around. She was impressed she just didn't want to admit it to protect her ego. "It's alright" she said walking in to Raph's room. "Weapons and practice dummies" she said staring at his stuff. She looked then suddenly something caught her eye. She gasped and rushed over to his table that held the tank with his pet turtle in it. "Is….that your pet turtle!? She asked sounding sweet and innocent for the first time in a while. "Yup, his name is Spike" Raph said knowing she was officially impressed. "He's so cute" her eyes were shimmering. Raph noticed and blushed a bit. "I have a turtle just like him at our lair. Her name is thorn. I love her so much" she said gently. She looked at Raph and he was grinning. "Uh…I...I mean she's a really awesome pet so I like her a lot" she said talking in her tough and serious voice again. They both just started laughing and talking about their pets.

Donnie and Serina were the last ones left. "I'm working on a new invention to help with the shell razor wanna check it out?" Donnie asked. "Totally!" Serina said perking up.

They went back to Donnie's lab. Serina gasped "wow! Look at all this high-tech stuff!" she said looking around in amazement.

"I made pretty much all of this stuff you know" Donnie said proudly.

"No way! That is so cool!" Serina said looking around getting more excited. "I've made my own as well." Her aquamarine eyes met with is red ones. They both blushed a bit. "Um…what do you call this one over here" she asked pointing to the short half destroyed robot. "That's one of my older inventions, Metal head. He was a pretty cool robot, until one of the craing took control of it and we had to destroy him" he said slightly disappointed. She put her arm around him.

"Don't worry; you're a really smart guy. You'll come up with something soon"

She smiled at him and blushed a bit. He smiled and blushed slightly.

"No one has ever been that encouraging to me except my brothers"

Splinter was sitting in his dojo listening in to all the conversations going on around him. "I can sense that love is in bloom for these young turtles" he said to himself.

"Indeed" a soft calm voice said.

Splinter turned to see Lotus standing behind him. He stood up.

"Pardon the intrusion, but I wanted to meet you considering you are the sensei of the boys who are alone with my girls" she said calmly and slightly jokingly.

"Ah yes, you must be their sensei. I am Master splinter"

"And I am Sensei Lotus. I understand that you think my daughters and your sons may soon fall in love with each other?" she asked

"I do. My son, Donatello, had his heart broken a few months ago. I believe your daughter can help mend his broken heart" he said calmly.

"My daughter Calypso and your son Michelangelo seem to be quite the pair don't they?" she asked laughing slightly.

"Ha-ha indeed" Splinter said laughing.

"Our children seem to match with each other perfectly" Lotus said. "It seems the four youngest ones will be the first ones to experience falling in love".

"I agree with you. Michelangelo is a very 'goofy' boy, but being with your daughter may awaken a more serious side to him" Splinter said.

"Our children may awaken sides in each other they've never felt before. They better prepare themselves for many twists and turns" Lotus said quietly.

Splinter looked at her with a slightly serious look.

"I agree. They may face a lot more problems now, but I know that they will always be there to protect one another".

-End of chapter 2-


End file.
